Broken vow
by Uadyet
Summary: Aún puede oír los sollozos de Yata, el grito de Anna perforar su cráneo y no puede evitar preguntarse si llorar le servirá de algo. Viñeta.


**Titulo:** Broken vow.

**Disclaimer:** K Project no me pertenece, es propiedad de GoRA, yo hago esto sin animo de lucro y con el único fin de divertirme.

**Personajes/Parejas:** Kusanagi, Mikoto, Anna.

**Advertencias:** _SPOILERS_ del final de la serie. Contenido mayoritariamente _angst. _No resucito muertos. Viñeta.

* * *

**_RED - Never be the same_**

_I can see, I can still find_  
_You're the only voice my heart can recognize_  
_But I can't hear you now, yeah._

* * *

_Cuando tocó su rostro pudo sentir que estaba perdiendo su calor y, sin embargo, apartó la mano como si éste ardiera. Miles de emociones, miles de pensamientos cruzaron su cuerpo y atravesaron su mente._ Aún puede oír los sollozos de Yata, el grito de Anna perforar su cráneo y no puede evitar preguntarse si llorar le servirá de algo. Sabe que esa pregunta sólo recibirá una respuesta negativa porque por mucho que duela nada va a cambiar. Han pasado seis horas desde que se llevaron el cuerpo de Mikoto de la academia. Tienen que prepararle un entierro y decidir que van a hacer y lleva media hora haciéndose esa maldita pregunta. ¿Había intuido todo aquello? Sí. ¿Sabe como reaccionar? No. Se encuentra completamente perdido, completamente jodido. Mira a su alrededor; está solo; Anna se ha quedado con Yata y los demás mientras que él se ha ido por otro lado. Con tanta gente a su alrededor no puede pensar con claridad. Aspira un par de veces. Emborracharse le parece una buena opción pero no lo va a hacer.

No tiene ganas de moverse de donde está; tirado en el sofá como un perro al que su dueño ha dejado tirado en la calle. Sonríe resignado y se quita las gafas para dejarlas sobre la mesa. Le duelen los ojos y no tiene del todo claro por qué. Se encuentra en el interior de su bar, su refugio, el único lugar que puede decir que es completamente suyo. Y aún así se siente fuera de lugar como si algo faltara, como si algo no fuera como debe de ser. Cierra los ojos y se lleva el cigarrillo a la boca; deja que el tabaco inunde sus pulmones y se queda con la mente en blanco mirando el techo. Se resiste a pensar aunque debería estar haciéndolo. Tiene que hacer tantas cosas, decidir tantas cosas… Se le cae el alma a los pies de tan solo recordar. Su cuerpo es una carga tan pesada que no sabe como va a conseguir levantarse y seguir. Da otra calada y a esa calada le sigue otra, tres, cuatro, cinco más. Es inevitable. Sus sentimientos se están agolpando en su pecho y no puede retenerlos eternamente.

Ya lo ha hecho durante demasiado tiempo.

—¿Sabías que sucedería, verdad? —pregunta al aire y al mismo tiempo tapa su visión con su brazo; por primera vez en su vida le da igual que la ceniza caiga sobre el suelo de su preciado bar—. Podrías haberme dicho como debía llevar está situación en vez de dejar que me las apañe como pueda. Te recuerdo que no soy tú —aprieta la mandíbula tan fuerte que puede oír un par de crujidos—. Yo nunca tuve intenciones de ser el que decidiera nada. Y encima has dejado el listón muy alto para el siguiente rey si es que lo hay —presiona con más fuerza el brazo contra su rostro—. ¿¡Qué se supone que esperas que haga!? Primero Totsuka y ahora tú. ¡Debería odiarte por dejarme así! ¡Debería…! —nota el sabor metálico de la sangre deslizarse por su boca. Ha mordido con demasiada fuerza su labio—. Le dije… —y es entonces cuando su voz se quiebra—. Le dije a Anna que no ibas a dejar que nadie más muriera después de lo de Totsuka y ahora tú… ahora no sé como mirarla a los ojos por tu culpa —su respiración se agita y trata de no pensar, de no sentir, de no ser humano.

Pero no logra absolutamente nada de lo que pretende porque es humano, porque tiene sentimientos, porque esos sentimientos duelen y arden en su pecho con tanta fuerza que podrían matarle de angustia—. La has liado buena —su voz suena cada vez más estrangulada—. Tres reyes, joder, Mikoto. TRES… contándote a ti —le cuesta pronunciar lo último—. Te has cargado por completo el equilibrio pero eso a ti que más te da, ¿no? —cierra la mano sobre la colilla medio deshecha en la que se ha convertido su cigarrillo—. Y seguro que estás esperando que yo me haga cargo, felizmente por supuesto, de toda nuestra gente, TU gente —suspira, terriblemente cansado, agotado—. Resulta casi doloroso ver lo poco que me conoces —susurra y se siente tan idiota, tan terriblemente idiota por estar hablándole al aire porque Mikoto ya no está, porque su corazón ya no late, porque Mikoto está **muerto** y nunca va a escuchar los reproches que va a guardar eternamente dentro de él.

—Mierda, Mikoto. Tus hombres han hecho que mi bar tenga goteras. En cuanto los tenga delante van a saber lo que es el infierno —susurra con voz ahogada y le da igual que a fuera no esté lloviendo, que sea imposible que sus compañeros hayan agujereado el techo porque saben lo mucho que Kusanagi cuida del bar, que el _agua_ que está corriendo por sus mejillas esté demasiado caliente como para provenir de la lluvia. Todo eso le da igual; porque está lloviendo dentro de él y ya no puede contenerlo más, porque el fuego que ardía dentro de él se ha extinguido bruscamente y ahora escuecen las cenizas que ha dejado a su paso, porque los sentimientos que nunca reveló ahora se ahogan en ese mar de cenizas, un mar en el que se ahogaran por siempre. Su boca sabe a sal y se dice así mismo que es por culpa de la sangre y aunque su herida ya ha dejado de sangrar le da igual. Su rostro está húmedo por la lluvia y su boca sabe a sal por la sangre; nada le hará cambiar de opinión.

Escucha la puerta del bar abrirse y frunce ligeramente el ceño. ¿Ha olvidado cerrarla? Suspira un poco pero no se mueve. ¿La razón? Ha reconocido los pasos lentos, las pisadas suaves y el suave sonido del andar de Anna—. ¿Ha pasado algo con Yata y los demás? —pregunta, su voz suena ronca. No es capaz de reconocerse en ella. No escucha ninguna respuesta pero pronto siente el peso de la pequeña hundirse en el sofá en el que está tumbado.

—No —responde finalmente con su diminuta voz. Aprieta los labios sin poder evitarlo y un reproche muere en sus labios—. Sólo... está lloviendo así que no quería mojarme —aclara finalmente. Kusanagi solo asiente sin levantar el brazo, sin mirarla. Porque no es capaz de hacerlo; quizá en un par de días pero hoy no. Nota como Anna se acomoda a su lado, se tumba y pronto siente la manita de la pequeña de cabello blanco se aferra a su camisa. Por un instante le tiembla la mano y se le contrae el pecho. Traga saliva y con su otra mano, la que tiene libre, tapa el rostro de la niña. _También las gotas de lluvia que las grietas dejan pasar están cayendo sobre su rostro_.

* * *

¡Yey! Mi primer fic en el fandom de [K] resulta ser horriblemente deprimente. Debería azotarme por ello (?) -okeynoqueduele-. Bueno, para resumir diré que esto salió de mi cabeza por culpa del final de [K] más el _tag_ de Kusanagi en _tumblr_ (el que no hubiera escritos de Izumo en español también influyó bastante a que me decidiera subirlo a_ fanfiction_). La próxima vez quizá escriba algo más alegre, quizá...

¡_Ciao_~!


End file.
